1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for detecting light photons emitted from a surface.
The surface may for example be that of a worktop. The worktop may be suspected of contamination by bacteria and required to be checked for such contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is know that if bacteria are suitably treated with reagents (such for example as detergent for cell disruption and luciferin-luciferase for reaction with released ATP molecules) light photons are emitted.